


Undyne and Brill go skating

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [48]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ice Skating, POV First Person, POV Undyne, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: A diary-entry style first-person narrative of Undyne and Brill going skating.





	Undyne and Brill go skating

Once we get near city hall I have an idea of what Brill is taking me to do and I start shaking my head. I tell her no way, I can’t skate, you’re not getting me out on ice, but she sticks her lip out at me and I can’t help it, I lean in and grab it and she puts her arms around me and kisses me back and when we break apart I can feel myself blushing a little bit and everyone else on the bus is trying not to stare. I toss my head real proud, glare around at everyone. I hiss to her that I still don’t want to go skating and she reaches down takes my hand, kisses each of my fingers one at a time.

There’s this feeling you get when you know you’re being manipulated but you know you’re going to give in anyway, and I get it all the time with Brill. She takes advantage of me every chance she gets and I just roll my eyes and go along with it. She’s too cute. I look at those big doey eyes and I feel her press against me or kiss me, right below my jaw where she knows I like it, or smell her hair (I don’t know what kind of shampoo she uses but it smells like the sea and I get a little crazy, only I try not to let her know.) and I roll my eyes and get real standoffish and moody because I know that she’s going to win and I hate losing.

One time when we got in a kind of fight and I like was freaking out a little she took my hands and put them around her waist and kissed me real deep and tight even though I was going to push her away and then she started dancing me around in the living room, real slow and sweet and I swear to god I almost started crying. I

There’s a point where you go from knowing that you’re the one in charge and that the other person is the one who’s fucked up to realizing that you’re the fucked up one and that the other person is really trying to be super gentle and kind and even if you kind of don’t want them to because you’re afraid they’ll think you’re ugly or worthless, you just have to go with the flow, like when the current changes and you have to face into it to breathe easier.

Anyway the point I’m trying to make is that when Brill grabs a handful of my hair and smiles at me I can’t say no to her. So of course we go skating.

Brill keeps telling me I’m really graceful and elegant and it makes me smile every time. I look at my big chunky legs and I don’t think graceful, but she kisses my thighs and runs her fingers up the ticklish spot on the back of my knee and she says that she loves my legs, that she loves my muscles. The last time she did that she was just in her bra and panties and I was totally looking at her cleavage, and when she looked up her face was so bright and warm and small that I couldn’t help but take her head in my hands like a grapefruit and press her into my crotch. Not like a grapefruit, though, I don’t do that with grapefruits. I got too excited when I was writing that, I didn’t think it through.

On ice I feel like a big fat pig or a blimp. I have to hold my hands out to keep my balance. Brill traces lazy circles around me with her skates, tells me she used to be a figure skater. I can feel myself blushing and I look around at all the people and I think they’re all looking at me and all of a sudden I feel very small and stupid and clumsy. I start to struggle my way back off the ice but Brill grabs me and we struggle for a bit until I put my foot wrong and overbalance and fall right on my ass. God my cheeks burn and there’s this sick pit of worry in my stomach and I start to scramble to my feet but Brill helps me up holds me real tight and I take a deep breath then another then relax into her. She’s squeezing my sides right above my gills real gently and I start to feel better. “Okay sprat,” I tell her in my growliest, loveliest voice, “let’s go skate.”

It isn’t as bad as I thought it would be. I even manage to do a little pirouette right at the end. It’s clumsy but Brill applauds me anyway, and when our eyes meet she winks and I look away, faintly flustered. I kind of love that little anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach and so I keep trying to do cute shit with her like that. I think she’s caught on by now but I can’t help it, I’m so used to being big and  cool and in-charge that it feels nice to be taken care of some times.

When it’s night it starts to get colder and we go home before there’s too much of a rush. On the subway I blow my breath on the window, mark a little smiley face and a heart in it. Brill laughs, kisses my shoulder. She has to stand on tiptoes to reach it and her lips feel like raindrops through my coat. My heart does a funny little leap in my chest and I have to bite my lip to keep from saying something stupid.

While we’re walking home, just past the little Korean place on Fifth Brill slams me with her shoulder, pushes me into the little alley. We end up behind the AC unit and she presses me up against the wall, gets up on her tiptoes and kisses me. I’m blushing just thinking about it. I like being thrown around like that but nobody can ever do it. Okay, fine, I’ll admit I kind of helped a little but I think I faked a very convincing stumble and yelp. She bites my lip and runs a hand through my hair, pulls my head down and all of a sudden she’s put an icy hand up my shirt and I let out a very unattractive squawk and try to push her away, but she grabs my breast and all of a sudden I’m not complaining so much. I look around but the place is deserted and I manage to crush the little weal of worry back down and I paw at her a little, I have to rip my mittens off with my teeth and I can barely feel her breasts through her coat, but I slip my hands up her shirt too and god her nipples are so hard and willing that I practically soak myself. She's going over mine in little swipes, up and down and back again and it’s like little pleasant warm sparks each time. I’m thrusting my hips into her thigh and she keeps raising it little by little and ah! I find the perfect spot that puts pressure on my clit and I’m kind of just awkwardly humping her, and then she slips a hand down my pants and I can smell myself, this sort of warm feral smell and it just turns me on even more somehow. I make a dumb joke about not letting her finger freeze to my clit but I like can’t think straight and it comes out really really stupid and I blush but she’s slipped a finger like a spear of ice inside me and her eyes are so big and green and lovely and I just like really can’t think straight oh! and I’m tearing at her tights and kissing her a little too hard and I moan and she shudders and

And I’m making a fool of myself writing like this. I came and she licked me off her finger and I blushed and then I did the same to her, she tasted like

I don’t know what she tasted like but it was beautiful and I’m kind of still flustered because I’m thinking about it too much and I’m kind of getting wet again.

We’re going skating again next week~

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty cute I think. This just about marks the point where I start to flesh out the relationship between Undyne and Brill and get into some of that playfulness I talked about before. I was actually kind of surprised that there was so much interest in Brill, I figured she'd end up being sort of a one-off thing but people really liked that first story with her, so I had to sort of scramble and figure out what I wanted to do with her as an actual character.
> 
> One thing I did in this that I'm pretty pleased with is how Undyne starts to ramble and cuts herself off; I think that's a really neat little detail and it reflects the sort of self-policing I think Undyne would end up doing to make sure she's not being silly or acting dumb or anything. 
> 
> I remember getting some complaints after this one about how I made Undyne too vulnerable, but I don't know about that - this is really like a diary entry or a stream-of-consciousness type thing and everyone's vulnerable in that situation. Undyne is definitely a strong character but I think not giving her any insecurities or worries at all would be a huge missed opportunity for characterization, and I think I handle it decently overall, at least after the first dozen or so stories.


End file.
